


I despise you

by Zoned (ShitassKinnie)



Category: The KlaySMP (Roleplay)
Genre: Excessive Drinking, Gen, Irrational feelings, Sean’s weird phantom powers, Threats of Violence, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitassKinnie/pseuds/Zoned
Summary: Money and Sean’s relationship had a rocky start to say the least.
Relationships: Kiri (The KlaySMP) & Lambert | Money (The KlaySMP), Lambert | Money (The KlaySMP) & Sean (The KlaySMP), Sean (The KlaySMP) & Kiri (The KlaySMP)
Comments: 2
Collections: KlaySMP





	I despise you

The first time they met Money was hammered. His skin felt hot against the cool sea air and the dock seemed to sway under him as if it was trying to shake him off. He could see the hulking form of his Secretary of State that hid the fact that their new “friend” was the same height as himself. The mysterious person had large wings adorned with piercings and chains and a blue complexion that pissed him off. That morning, Money had shoved his hooves haphazardly into his shoes and they seemed determined to slip off or sabotage his walking. Maybe that was just the alcohol. Despite what people thought, a cold shower would not sober him up and neither would a cold bath in the ocean; it just made him cold _and_ drunk. So when he found himself soaking wet, shivering and hacking up water with Kiri’s warm hand rubbing comforting circles on his back he knew he fucking hated them. 

The real kicker was that he couldn’t even do shit. He was itching to kick them out the nation, would’ve done so already if Kiri hadn’t pulled him aside with a stupid smile telling him how the person that gave him an impromptu bath was his long lost best friend or someshit. He wanted to punch that dopey smile off his face. He didn’t. He pulled his friend into a hug and ignored the wandering hands as he congratulated how great it was fate brought them back together. When Kiri had disappeared down the hall, shouting about meeting them for lunch, he balled his fists trying to just calm down, squeezing his eyes shut. His vision whited out and he slammed his fist through the wall. The wood crumpled and splintered under his hand and his arm shook from the force. The fire that spread throughout his body was was doused just as quickly as it came. He dropped his forehead against the wall and breathed out shakily. He slowly extracted his hand, clutching it as the adrenaline wore off and a throbbing pain began to radiate from his knuckles causing him to clench his jaw. His hands shook as he tried to work the rings off his already swollen fingers before they swelled up and the rings became impossible to remove. He needed another drink.

He had wrapped his hand himself to avoid questions being asked by a nosey doctor or nurse. A glass of whiskey to calm his trembling fingers and he was more than ready to work. None of his staff would dare to ask what had happened. There was a note sitting on his desk when he walked in. It was rushed and sloppy handwriting as if it was written last minute and considering it was from Kiri it likely was.

join me and Sean for lunch, love you

xo your beloved Kiri

He could blow him off, afterall paperwork didn’t do itself but a part of him itched to finally face this “Sean.” 

Kiri called them Sean the way you’d pronounce “seen,” and while Money wouldn’t doubt that was some weird prank to annoy him, he had a feeling that was a serious pronunciation. He wasn’t corrected so he continued to pronounce their name as “Shawn” (not that he would’ve stopped if they had). He had worn his more expensive clothes out of spite accompanied with delicate rings and accessories to adorn his horns. Kiri was obviously hoping this would go well since he had spared little expense on their food. Lunch was quiet, mostly because he only spoke in clipped and brief sentences shutting down most conversation directed at him until they fell into silence. Kiri kicked his leg and shot him a dirty look. Leveling them both with a blank stare, he ignored them until he finished his salad. He bit back a triumphant smile at the way they both shifted uncomfortably in the silence. 

Kiri was avoiding him. Money wasn’t that surprised considering how the lunch went but Kiri shouldn’t be such a sore loser especially when they had a nation to run. The Vice President had been either working from home or he had skipped two whole days of work; knowing his friend, it was likely the latter. He imagined Sean being treated to leisurely lunches without Money while everyone else slaved away in the office. Kiri didn’t do a tremendous amount of work but his absence meant Money had even more responsibilities. When Kiri finally slunk back into the office to get to work, Money had half a mind to take the day off and return the favor. A knock on the door cause him to pause in his thoughts. He perked slightly, expecting that the Vice President had finally dragged his ass back into the office. However nothing prepared him for when his secretary opened the door to let a certain phantom into his office instead.

“Hello Mons—“ They started. They seemed to be dressed better than usual. Money couldn’t really pinpoint exactly what they had changed.

“Don’t call me that.” He interrupted. His ear flicked in annoyance. 

“Stop fighting with Kiri. I came here to tell you to stop.” 

“I’m not.”

He wasn’t sure if that meant he was not going to stop fighting or was not fighting in the first place. Neither of them said anything after that. He wanted to yell at them to get out, call for someone to remove them but he held his tongue. It was a waste of energy and he was already on Kiri’s shitlist. He didn’t really finish much work after that but he diligently sat at his desk until they left his office as the sun faded from the windows. His eyes burned and he scrubbed his hand over his face. His hands scraped over stubble, when was the last time he had gone home and shaved? He let a silent sigh of relief as Sean’s footsteps disappeared down the hall.

If he was surprised the first time Sean came in, he was absolutely floored when they returned the next day. He didn’t acknowledge their presence as he tried to concentrate on what he neglected to finish yesterday. His hand ached. At midday they left as he scarfed down a salad in the office, barely pausing his work and eating quickly as he scanned over documents. The light was stretched across the floor as the sun sunk toward the ground when he realized his secretary wasn’t the one who had provided his lunch.

He took the next day’s afternoon off, leaving his staff to scramble as he abandoned ship for the day. He found himself in a bar throwing back whatever was being handed to him. The other patrons took notice of his person pretty quickly and he ended up drinking the entire bar under the table while the crowd cheered as he downed another shot and drained an expensive bottle of some kind of whiskey. Mr. President is just like the common folk! Drinking the day away, missing his best friend, missing the brat that stole him away. He hobbled out into the street and slipped into an alleyway to give into his turning stomach. No one followed him. 

“All these years and a presidency and I still end up alone puking my guts out in an alleyway.” He rasped to himself.

Drool dripped from his bitter mouth as he leaned against the walls of the alleyway, horns scraping the brick and legs shaking from the effort of standing. He braced himself against the brick wall using his good hand. Money looked up as a figure’s shadow darkened the ground where his sickness had pooled at his feet. He wondered if he was gonna get murdered here. Mr. President stuck in an alleyway all for an empty wallet. All alone. 

“When’s the last time you slept.” A familiar voice, a familiar winged silhouette. He couldn’t see Sean’s face in the darkness but the glint off their piercings was confirmation enough.

“Yesterday night.” He let his head drop back down, his forehead scraping the cool bricks.

“Quit your bullshit.” 

Right, phantom. He felt something wet drip down his face and drip off his chin and nose.

“Last week, after you tripped me off the dock.” He felt ashamed saying it out loud. Really he just pulled a couple all nighters to finish his work, it was bound to happen regardless of what he’d done. Who he pushed away. “Kiri insisted on cuddling to keep away the hyperthermia. Almost killed him when he— ‘cause he startled me.”

Kiri always sneezed in a kinda sudden, kitten-y way. Money liked it usually. He didn’t even remember what the dream was about, all he knew was he heard that familiar sneeze and he found himself pressing his friend into the mattress with his hands poised to strangle the life out of him. _Take me to dinner first, Mons._

He swayed a bit and felt Sean touch his arm. When had they gotten so close? He stared at them, this was the first time they had touched. He made a point to ignore their handshakes and skirt around them to avoid the possibility of picking up their scent. He loathed the idea of being reminded of Sean wherever he went, having a bit of them on him. Maybe he also relished the way they looked when he blatantly rejected them too and the way everyone would look the other way on his rudeness but that was neither here nor there. He wanted to go back into the bar, he craved another drink and to wash the vile taste of vomit out of his mouth. 

His chest hurt. 

Sean led him away from the bar.

  
  



End file.
